turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Category talk:Science Fiction
So I created the Vampire stories cat some time ago. Today I created Horror stories, and plopped vampire stories in as a sub-cat. I was toying with the idea of creating an "Alien stories" sub-cat here, but as I review...is it just redundant? There are more Sci-Fi stories with aliens in them than not, I think. TR 22:27, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :I count 11 of 37 categories and 20 of 46 stories/series as involving aliens. I also noticed a Category:Time-Travel Stories here but the individual time travel stories are also listed even those with story categories. E.g. GotS has the story article here and in the T-T sub-cat as well as the GoTS cat here. It might be useful to create a "Alien stories" sub-cat but leave them in the parent category too. I do wonder if we should remove either the story or its cat to eliminate duplication? ML4E 00:00, September 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Not sure T-T stories need to be double cat'ed. I think that was just an oversight, not intentional. Then again AMYiKAC is a story of fantasy time-travel. :::I am inclined to do both. Leaving the stories in the main cat makes them easier to find while grouping them by type is convenient for finding just those stories. Also, I have had a chance to think about it and am inclined to leave both the story article and category here. ML4E 20:23, September 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Back to the original point, re: aliens. Thanks for counting--I feel more comfortable proposing we just go ahead and create an Alien Stories category, and then we can decide if we need to double cat or not. TR 01:00, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :::I think it's meaningful to draw a distinction between stories of aliens who come to Earth and stories of humans going to the stars. The latter perhaps we could call "Space Opera;" that's a name which has lost most of the negative connotation it used to have ::::The former could be grouped under "Alien Invasion" although it implies violent intent by the aliens. This would include the "World War" novels and The Road Not Taken but we also have Designated Hitter and The Star and the Rockets which are peaceful. Humans heading out could be sub-divided into interplanetary and interstellar travel with the former not involving aliens. ML4E 20:23, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :::Now the question is, Has HT written any stories about humans going to the stars that don't involve aliens? The answer will vary depending on whether we count going to the moons of Saturn as going to the stars, I suppose (LMdA). I can think of only one truly interstellar story that takes place in a humans-only universe, that being "Trantor Falls." Asimov set Foundation in a humans-only universe, so there you have it. ::::The only other interstellar story without aliens is the War World Series. Pournelle (in collaboration with Niven) eventually introduced an alien species stuck in their home solar system but HT's stories did not have sapient aliens. As I said above, those stories within our solar system (there is also La Différence) could be categorised separately. ML4E 20:23, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :::Anyway, if we're going to subdivide the genre I think we might as well consider the finest subdivisions that are pratcical. Turtle Fan 02:25, September 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::Another sub-cat would be post-apocalypse stories. There are several shorts and one of the "Crosstime Traffic" could fit too. ML4E 20:23, September 9, 2011 (UTC)